


I want to spend forever with you

by StarlightDreamer21



Series: Saving Daisy [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, Philinda Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDreamer21/pseuds/StarlightDreamer21
Summary: “Mel,” he grabbed her hands, “I don’t think your parents and a handful of our closest friends counts as a grand affair. But if you really don’t want to have the wedding tomorrow, then we can just cancel and all go to dinner instead.” ... “But you get to tell your daughter that she is no longer the flower girl if that’s what you want.”9 months after a crazy time-travel experience that led their daughter to them, Melinda and Phil are tying the knot (mostly to appease Melinda’s mother). A sequel to "Saving Daisy from a Future of Pain"
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Series: Saving Daisy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004412
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	I want to spend forever with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aziyee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aziyee/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Zi (@immhungry)!! I hope you enjoy this Philinda wedding that you begged me to write! 
> 
> This story is a sequel to "Saving Daisy from a Future of Pain" so I would recommend reading that first but the gist is that in an alternate timeline from 7x08, a version of Melinda and Phil adopt 4-year-old Daisy.

“Why are we going though all this trouble again?” Melinda said as she pulled back the covers and crawled into bed.

“Because neither of us want to face the wrath of your mother.” Phil sat down the book he was reading on his nightstand in order to look at Melinda who rolled her eyes at his comment.

“While I agree, why did we have to have such a grand affair. Couldn’t we have just done a small thing in the back yard?”

Phil laughed, “Hun, our backyard can barely hold a table and chairs. Why do you think we walk to the park everyday so that Daisy can burn off some energy?”

Melinda smiled. He made a good point. Daisy was a constant ball of energy and it was definitely forcing them to be creative with finding ways to keep her entertained and out of trouble. “Point taken. But still, why does it have to be such a big affair?”

“Mel,” he grabbed her hands, “I don’t think your parents and a handful of our closest friends counts as a grand affair. But if you really don’t want to have the wedding tomorrow, then we can just cancel, and all go to dinner instead.”

Melinda looked up at his face and didn’t find any trace of a lie. He would really do anything just to make her happy, which made her heart jump a little.

“But you get to tell your daughter that she is no longer the flower girl if that’s what you want.”

Melinda grabbed the pillow and wacked the sly grin off his face. “I’m not telling Daisy anything. She’s going to be the best flower girl in the whole world; and I do want to get married, for real this time.”

It was quite interesting that one day they were just dating and the next they had new identities, were legally married, and had a four-year-old daughter to raise. But Melinda wouldn’t have it any other way.

Still, her mother had raised hell finding out about the sequence of events that led Daisy to them. She was perfectly content and happy with her new granddaughter, but she would not stand for the fact that Phil had not properly proposed and that there hadn’t been a wedding. So off they went to plan a wedding just so that her mother wouldn’t kill Phil in his sleep. 

Melinda had insisted that she just wanted it to be a small ordeal though with her parents and some of their closest friends – Nick Fury, Isabelle Hartley, Victoria Hand, and a few others. And of course, their precious little Daisy would be the flower girl and she was practically bubbling with excitement.

“Daisy was practicing her petal throwing tonight while you were doing the dishes,” Phil said, rolling on his side to face Melinda directly. “She’s so excited but she said she didn’t want to disappoint you by messing it up.”

Melinda’s heart melted a little at that. They were lucky to get Daisy young enough where a lot of her trauma was easily forgotten. But erasing the girl’s fear of failure and being taken back to the orphanage was proving to be a difficult task. They made a promise to each other to do everything possible to reassure the young child that she wasn’t going anywhere.

“She’s already perfect. She could ruin her dress and dump the petals in one spot and I would still love her to death.”

Phil laughed and nodded his head. He wrapped his arms around Melinda and pulled her closer so that her head was resting on his chest. “You’re the best mother she could ask for. And the best wife I could ever dream of. Remember, tomorrow is just a formality so stop worrying. We are already bound to each other for as long as you will have me.”

Melinda smirked looking up, “me? What you don’t think you will get tired of me and want a divorce one day?”

Phil smiled and kissed her forehead so softly that it nearly left her breathless. “Honey, you are it for me. I will spend the rest of my days proving myself worthy of you and reminding you how amazing you are. I would be lost without you.”

Melinda smiled and tried to not get too emotional. “Aren’t we supposed to save the vows for the wedding?”

“Trust me, I have something more special planned for tomorrow.” He kissed her cheek, “but now we should get some sleep. Big day tomorrow.”

Melinda hummed softly in agreement and snuggled closer into his side. She still couldn’t believe that she would get to marry this wonderful man tomorrow.

The next morning, Melinda woke up to a giggling child jumping on her bed. She rolled over to look at the clock and saw she had slept in till 6:30. She also noticed that Phil was gone but had left a tray of breakfast.

“Mommy! You and daddy are getting married today! Remember? And I get to wear my pretty dress and throw flowers. And daddy brought you breakfast. I helped. Are you excited?”

It was a good thing Melinda was a morning person because the minute Daisy wakes up, she is already running at her full 100% energy level.

“I know sweetheart,” she sits up and pulls Daisy into her side. “Did daddy make you breakfast or do you want to share with me?”

“He made us pancakes but can I have some of your fruit?”

Melinda smiled and enjoyed her breakfast listening to her daughter ramble on and on about a myriad of topics.

The hours after that were filled with getting ready for the wedding. Vic and Izzy had come over to all get ready together and luckily her mother was handling getting Daisy ready. 

Finally, it was time for them all to head to the garden around the corner where they would meet up with the rest of the wedding attendees.

Upon arrival, it was a quick walk for the ladies to meet up with Melinda’s father who was waiting for them. Melinda’s parents would walk first, then Izzy, then Vic, and lastly Daisy before Melinda herself would walk.

“Hi dad,” Melinda said walking to her father and kissing his cheek while still holding onto Daisy’s hand.

“Mellie, you look beautiful. Are you ready?” He said handing her her bouquet of daisies and lotus flowers, the same ones Daisy would toss down the aisle.

“I’ve never been more ready for anything in my life,” Melinda smiled.

She hugged her parents and they informed the usher that everyone was ready to begin.

Melinda squatted down to Daisy’s height, “okay princess, the wedding is about to start. Remember what to do?”

Grinning, Daisy nodding her head. “Step. Together. Throw petals. Repeat. And then I sit with lao lao until the wedding is over.”

“That’s right baby. You are going to be the best flower girl ever.” Melinda brushed a stray piece of hair out of the girl’s face and straightened her white dress that was covered in flowers.

Daisy kept bouncing on the balls of her feet as they waited for the rest of the party to make it to the alter. Melinda kept a hand on her shoulder until it was Daisy’s turn to go.

Melinda could have cried looking at her precious little girl trying to reign in her bubbling excitement to walk slow and only throw small handfuls of petals at a time.

Finally, it was her turn and she slowly made her way down the short aisle towards Phil who she could tell was already crying. _What a sap_.

When she finally reached him at the altar, she gently wiped away his tear and caressed his cheek. He grabbed her hand and for a moment they just looked at each other. They didn’t need to exchange words to know what the other was trying to say. Unspoken whispers of _You’re beautiful_ and _I love you_ were shared silently between them.

The officiate began talking but Melinda wasn’t ashamed to admit that she wasn’t really paying attention. That was until it was announced that it was time for them to say their vows.

Phil started. “Melinda May. I’m pretty sure I fell in love with you the first time we met and you judo flipped me onto the mat before I could even finish introducing myself.” Melinda smiled and light laughter hovered among the guests. “You are the strongest, most brilliant woman that I have ever met. I always knew I would be the luckiest man on Earth if I could convince you to go on a date with me, let alone agree to marry me one day. Mel, you deserve nothing but the best and I will spend the rest of my days trying to be worthy of you. Thank you for being the best partner in the field and at home raising Daisy. You are an amazing mother and an even better person. I feel blessed to marry my best friend who has the kindest heart.”

Melinda couldn’t help the wave of emotions she felt at hearing Phil’s words. They brought tears to her eyes but she quickly blinked them away so that she could start her vows.

“Philip J. Coulson. From the first day I met you, I knew you would be trouble with that bright smile and twinkle in your eyes. You showed me a softer side of life and remind me daily to have fun. You also know that I prefer actions to words, so this speech is very hard for me. But what I do know is that I’m excited to spend the rest of my days with you, enjoying whatever life may throw at us. Especially if its that cute little bundle of joy who has you wrapped around her little finger.” 

Everyone laughed as Daisy squeaked out “that’s me!”

Melinda turned back to Phil to end her vows, “I love you Phil Coulson and I’m honored to share this life with you.”

Neither of them heard anything else said in the ceremony except for the part asking them to say “I do” and “you may kiss the bride.” And of course, Phil caught Melinda off guard by dipping her into the kiss.

Melinda couldn’t be happier as she smiled into the kiss and into the rest of her life with the man she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like May in the respect where I show love through actions not words so I really hope the vows didn't sound too flat. Either way I hope you enjoyed reading this and let me know if you want more in this AU!
> 
> And once again, happy birthday Zi! Thank you for being my biggest cheerleader and always helping me come up with ideas and work out the details! You're amazing!


End file.
